Software is converted from a source program into an object of a machine language in an executable format by a compiler. As the extension of a file, “.exe”, “.dll”, or the like is assigned to the file storing therein the object.
The compiler translates the source program into an intermediate language once, and translates the intermediate language into a final machine language.
A related technique has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-171064 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-353112.